Learning to be a real dog
by fanficwriter-25
Summary: Have you ever wondered what events went on during the part of the movie where Mittens taught Bolt how to be a real dog? I have come up with some possibilities and I am going to share them with you.
1. Part 1

**Learning to be a real Dog**

**Part 1:**

Readers and fellow writers it has come to my attention that in the movie there was a gigantic gap in the storyline. In this story I will fill in the gaps, or at least try to. Hope you enjoy this story. Please review and tell me if it is a good story or not. Now to the story's question. Have you ever wondered what events went on during the part of the movie where Mittens taught Bolt how to be a real dog? I have come up with some possibilities and I am going to share them with you.

"Mittens." Bolt said. Mittens looked at him waiting for him to finish what he was saying.

"If I..." Bolt stuttered. "If I don't chase bad guys then... then what am I? I mean... what...whatt..." Bolt started to say but the sighed cause he was at a lost for words.

"Don't worry about it. Being a dog is the greatest gig in the world." Mittens said. When Bolt didn't reply she continued. "I'll let you in on a little know cat secret; Do you know why we hate dogs?" she asked. "Because we want to be dogs, we have dog complex's." she said answering her own question.

"But... But what do dogs do?" Bolt asked.

"Slobber, sleep, chew shoes. You don't need a master's degree." she replied. "They also do things like... Well follow me I'll show you." she said walking in front of Bolt. "Are you coming?" She asked.

Bolt sighed before getting up and walking towards her. Down the hall and to the right was a room, and this was where Mittens took him.

"On warm days when you run out of water you would drink out of this." Mittens said pointing towards a white porcelain toilet.

"OUT OF THIS!? But...But..." Bolt said loudly.

"Yes out of this." Mittens said.

"Why? I mean who would drink out of this?" Bolt asked.

"Let me tell you something Bolt; when it's hot out and you're out of water, and there is no person home to fill your bowl with fresh water then what would you do?" Mittens asked.

"I guess your right but still that's disgusting." he replied.

"With that aside come with me I'll show you more." she said as she walked back into the hallway. Bolt slowly but surely followed her.

"Pick up the pace Bolt." Mittens said.

"Where are we going?" Bolt asked.

"Back to the kitchen." she replied.

"We just came from the kitchen." Bolt complained.

"Do you want me to show you what dogs do or not?" she asked.

"Yes." Bolt replied.

"Well then you have to listen to what I am telling you." she said. "Now follow me." Mittens added.

Once again they where in the kitchen. Mittens jumped up on the counter.

"What do you have to tell me about this place?" Bolt grumbled.

"Imagine this okay." she started. "You're out of food and you're hungry; what do you do?" Mittens asked.

"That's easy I would use the "Dog Face"." Bolt answered with a laugh.

"Wrong." Mittens said as she walked towards the end of the countertop." This is your dog bowl." she said.

"What is?" Bolt asked.

"The floor." she answered sweeping her paw through the air over the floor. "If it hits the ground it goes to the hound. How cool is that?" Mittens said.

"It's okay I guess." Bolt said with a saddened expression.

"Bolt its okay." Mittens pushed.

"How? Everything in my life is a lie." Bolt said.

"How bad could it be?" Mittens asked.

"Seriously bad." Bolt said. "I mean I missed growing up in a place like this to go live in some guy's fantasy land."

"What can you do?" Mittens shrugged. She knew how he felt because this has happened to her before. (Spoiler New Story coming soon. Get ready for it.)

"I have been kept locked up by my person, and kept away from this beautiful world. Keeping me away from friends and..." Bolt said looking into Mittens eyes. "And you."

Mittens didn't know how to respond, she was shocked, not only did Bolt just say he "liked" her; it was the fact that strangely she liked him too. Mittens just sat there looking back at Bolt.

"Let's finish the tour." Bolt said breaking the silence.

Mittens shoke her head and said "Alright.". 'Get yourself together Mittens.' She thought. "It's not right to date or get with an animal outside of your species." she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Bolt asked.

"Nothing." She lied." Please follow me." she said in a formal tone.

"Where are we going next?" he asked.

"We have one more place to stop, and that would be the living room." she said.

"What are we going in there for?" he asked.

"There is something that is a serious matter when being someone's pet. There is no and I mean no going to the restroom in the house especially in the living room." Mittens explain. "Wait to be taken outside."

"Well what do you cats do in your life?" Bolt asked trying to learn a little more about Mittens.

"We Cats get most of the attention in the house which is why dogs hate us." she said. "And on cold nights this and a ball of yarn..." she said pointing to a fireplace in the living room.

"You seem to know a lot about these places." Bolt said.

"Yeaaa. I did time in one of these places. Broke out my first chance and I never looked back." Mittens said.

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from behind them. Bolt look around trying to find the source of the voice. "Rhino is awesome, He's so awesome, he's beyond awesome. He's beyawsome." Rhino said and then laughed. "He's ahh..." he said as he turned and noticed Bolt and Mittens behind him.'They must have heard me and ran upstairs.' he thought to himself." I am Beawesome." he said.

Catching the breeze from the vent Bolt pushes Rhino out of the way and sniffs the vent and then exhales.

"Hmm... I think it's about time I introduce to you the dog "Peace de Resistance." Mittens said while trying to pull Bolt away from the vent.

"That felt good." he said.

"I know, but I have something better." Mittens Replied.

When they got back to the living room Mittens jumped up onto a window sill and opened the window.

"Stick your head out." She said pointing to the window.

"Why?" Bolt questioned.

"Just do it." Mittens replied.

"Alright." Bolt said before cautiously walked towards the window. As he stuck his head out he felt the wind rustle through his fur. 'Wow this is defiantly way better than the vent.' He though.

"Huh. Uh. Wow. This… This is awesome." He said behind scattered chuckles.

"And stick your tongue out." Mittens said with a smile. Bolt did as she said, and stuck out his tongue. Instantly he laughed.

"This is totally awesome why don't you try it." He said.

"No thanks it's really a dog thing." Mittens said before cleaning her paws.

"Bolt kept his head out the window until the truck made a stop at a "Waffle World".

"Come on Cujo let's go." Mittens sad as she dropped out of the truck. Bolt soon followed alone with Rhino who was trailing him. Shortly after that Mittens sent Rhino to get another map since they lost the last one on the death train.

Bolt walked up to Mittens and asked "What do dogs do for fun?"

"That's easy." Mittens replied as she started to look around.

"What are you doing?" Bolt asked.

"Looking for a stick." Mittens replied.

"What for?" He asked.

"You'll see." She replied.

Bolt took the chance to look and see where Rhino was: It seemed that Rhino was living up to his nickname, "The Phantom"; (because he knew all about Bolt) Bolt could no see him at all.

"Ahha!" Mittens yelled. Bolt turned to see what happened. She found a stick that was at least a foot in length and at lest one centimeter in diameter.

"Alright Bolt come stand beside me." Mittens said.

"What do you say?" Bolt asked.

"Please." She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"I guess." He said. Heading over to Mittens he caught a glimpse of Rhino; he was acting like a ninja, and acting as though he could blend into the darkness.

"Do you get the concept?" Mittens asked.

"What?" he asked bringing his attention back to Mittens.

"Argh, you dogs." She said. "Alright this is a game humans with with their pets. It's called Fetch."

"Alright." Bolt said.

"Do you know what to do?" Mittens questioned.

"I think." He replied.

Mittens threw the stick and Bolt watched where it landed.

"Well go get it." She said pointing at the stick.

"Why?" Bolt asked.

"'Cause its part of the game." She answered. "You know what I'll get it, but this time listen to what I have to say."

Once again Mittens went over the rules of fetch and what to do with the stick.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Yes definitely." He said anxiously.

Mittens pulled up the stick and Bolt readied himself to take off. Mittens threw the stick (or so Bolt thought), and he took off running while looking for the stick. All the while Rhino had found a map and rejoined Mittens. Making sure Bolt wasn't looking she brought the stick from behind her back. Both of them broke out in laughter. Bolt looked at them. "Hey what's so funny?" he asked. Then he noticed the stick. "Mittens you sly little cat you." He said with a smile.

"It is so funny. The look on your face." Rhino said behind laughs.

"Okay let's play for real." Bolt said.

"Sorry wags we have to wait the driver is on his way back to the truck.

"Alright guys time to go I guess." Bolt said with a sigh.

Quickly they ran towards the truck. Bolt picked up Rhino's ball and threw it onto the trailer, and then he jumped in.

**This is not the end of the story. I will be posting up a part 2.**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:**

Bolt walked past his two friends and to the window which was still open. "Bring the map here." He said.

"What do you say?" Mittens asked reminding him that he said the same thing not ten minutes ago.

"Very funny." Bolt said sarcastically.

"I'm serious." Mittens replied.

"Fine." He barked. "Please bring me the map." He added.

Mittens and Rhino snickered as the headed over to the window. Bolt took the map and laid it out in front of him on the window sill.

"Okay this map says we are here." Rhino said pointing to a place on the colorful map.

"We will stay on course till here." Mittens said pointing at another site on the map. "right before we enter Illinois." She added.

"But that is only a few miles up the road." Bolt explained.

"Well then I guess we better get ready to jump." Rhino said.

"Oh no I don't think so." Mittens said excasticly. "I have jumped off plenty of moving vehicles on this trip.

"How bad could one more be? Besides it makes you stronger." Rhino replied.

"And it gets you hurt." Bolt said under his breath.

"Fine then what do we do?" Rhino asked.

"I don't know." Bolt said. "Lets just head over to the exit and wait for this truck to enter Illinois and then we will backtrack from there."

When they got to the entrance of the trailer they sat there waiting for the sign, all the while thinking on how to get off the truck. When they passed the sign that said "Welcome to Illinois" Rhino pushed both Mittens and Bolt off of the truck, and then jumped off the truck himself.

"What the hell was that for?" Bolt asked as he limped over to check on Mittens.

"You guys needed to get off so I just pushed you off." Rhino replied.

"Well there was no reason for you to just push us." Mittens hissed.

"You may see it that way but I see it as a way to help out." Rhino squeaked.

"Well stop helping." Bolt said.

"Especially if it will cause pain to others that are around you." Mittens added.

"I didn't get hurt, but if you insist I will not help. I'll just keep to myself." Rhino said sadly. He felt as though his help was not appreciated, and he thought about heading back home hisself. 'Pfft it's so boring back at my house.' He thought. 'I'll just finish up this journey, and figure out what to do when we're done.'

When they all recovered from the fall they started walking, and looking around for signs that would lead them to a gas station. When they came upon one they went out back.

"Okay here is the plan." Bolt said. "We stay here for some rest and then tomorrow we will leave."

"Mittens, do you remember what direction we are going to travel?" Rhino asked.

"West. So we should look for a vehicle heading west." She answered.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rhino asked.

"One I think we have had enough adventure for one day and two I'm tired." Bolt said.

"Alright you get some sleep while I look for a ride." Rhino said excitedly.

"Fine but me and Bolt are gonna make a trip to dream land." Mittens said before she yawned.

"Will we continue training tomorrow?" Bolt asked Mittens quietly.

"If you want. I have no problem with it." Mittens replied.

"Good night you two." The orange hamster said as he turned and wheeled his way into the darkness of the night.

Mittens laughed. "What?" Bolt asked.

"Nothing." She replied. "Just get some sleep."

Bolt watched as she walked between the two dumpsters and curled up in a ball. 'I'm glad I met her.' Bolt thought. Finally deciding to go to sleep he curled up into a ball underneath a nearby bench.

"Bolt wake up Rhino has a ride for us." Mittens whispered in the sleeping dogs ear.

"Wha..?" Bolt asked sleepily.

"We've got a ride. Get up and lets go." Rhino said.

Slowly Bolt got up and opened his eyes. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We are at a restaurant. We got here last night. Don't you remember?" Mittens said.

Bolt moved and felt his muscles tense up. "Yea now I remember." He said as pain shot through his tendons. "Our little jump off of the truck." He added glaring in Rhinos direction.

"What?" Rhino asked innocently.

"Nothing, Let's just get on that vehicle and finish this long adventure." Bolt answered looking up at the sun. 'I'm coming home Penny.' He thought hoping that some how Penny would hear him.

**Meanwhile; Back at the Studio:**

Penny woke up with a start eyes wide open as if she had seen a ghost. "Mom!" She yelled, but no answer. 'That's right I am in Bolts trailer. Mom is at home.' Looking around Penny noticed her phone was glowing. "3 missed calls and the same number. I best check my voicemail." Penny called her voicemail and entered her four digit password. She listened to the first message which was her mother asking her to please come home. The next one was her agent saying something about another night show. 'God I dislike that guy so much.' She thought. The last message lit up her face. "Penny this is Mandy, The woman that works for the network. We might have found Bolt, and we are going to be bringing him back later today. If we aren't there by 4:00pm you can expect it to not be Bolt. Again sorry for your loss and I hope for the best that it is your dog."

Penny didn't know what to say, Bolt was found. She couldn't wait to see him again, but that was the bad thing and that was there was a chance that it wasn't him. She was happy but at the same time upset. Then she remembered that she had to get ready to practice for the next show. She opened the trailer and hoped only for the best but expected the worse.

**Again guys we have at least one or two more parts to go through. I hope you enjoyed this part and I am hoping to post it within two days from today. I hope you guys are successful in your writing and thinking processes and I wish you good luck.**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Bolt looked down off of the truck that was full of hay and he started to wonder what might happen to Mittens when he got home. 'What will she do? She has no place to live, and no where to go.' Finally he asked her. "Mittens what are you going to do after I get home. I mean where are you going to live?"

"Well I don't know. I'll probably go back to my alleyway." Mittens answered.

Bolt turned his head towards her and nodded. 'She can't go back there. That's a foul place to live, and what's worse is that she was going hungry.' He thought.

"How about this." He said and Mittens looked at him. "You can stay with me." He offered.

"I don't know Bolt." She replied. 'I hope he don't find out the hard way that his person don't really love him.' Mittens thought.

Bolt watched as his surroundings whipped by him. Trees and tall fields of grass sped by as the day went on. He could help but to glance at Mittens every now and then, he could tell something was wrong but he didn't want to intrude. So he lay down in a pile of hay and drifted off to sleep.

"Bolt." He heard someone whisper. "Bolt get up."

"What?" he replied.

"Get up it's time to switch vehicles." The voice said.

"Alright." He said as he opened his eyes to find that it was night time again. "Argh can't I get at least an hour of sleep?" He asked.

"Yea when you get home wags." Mittens replied.

"Now let's go." Rhino said.

"I have noticed that we are always waiting for you to get up and moving, and you have been sleeping for more than two hours." Mittens said.

Bolt looked around and noticed that she was right. The moon was setting in the west and the sun was rising in the east. "Wow I can't believe it." He said as he jumped off of the hay truck.

"I see one but we have to wait to see if it parks." Mittens said. They watched the purple van pass by them but it didn't park. It pulled out of the parking lot instead. "Dang it!" Mittens exclaimed.

"Here comes one." Bolt said as a white moving van pulled up beside them and parked.

"Yea but the question is how do we get in it?" Rhino asked.

"I don't know. Can we ride on the top?" Bolt asked.

"IF you want to die." Mittens said.

"I don't want to roll off." Rhino added.

"You're right." Bolt said. "I guess we have to wait for another vehicle."

As they were about to give up a dump truck full of dirt parked on the other side of the moving van. "That looks good." Rhino said.

"Yea." Bolt and Mittens agreed.

"Question is how do we get in it?" Rhino asked.

"Like this." Bolt said as he jumped up on to the hood of the moving van and then onto the top of the van. Then he jumped into the dump truck.

"Well that is how you two get up there but what about me?" Rhino asked.

"I'll come get you." Bolt sighed. Bolt repeated what he did but backwards to get off of the truck. He picked up Rhino's ball and jumped back up to the truck. Mittens followed every footstep. The two men that got out of the moving van came back. One was skinny and wearing a black shirt the other was a bit fluffy on the side of weight and was wearing a white t shirt.

"What the…" The skinny man said.

"What?" The plump man asked.

"How did these footprints get on the van?" he asked.

Bolt looked back at the van. When he jumped down on the van dirt must have stuck to his paws. There was a trail of paws made out of dirt leading up the van.

"I don't know wash them off." The man in the white shirt said.

"Don't worry I am going to." The little man replied.

He pulled out a bottle of water and started to pour it on the dirty hood. The guy that was driving the dump truck came back and started up the truck. Slowly they pulled away from the parking lot, and started down the interstate again.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

**I think there is going to be one more part to this story.**

**Penny's house:**

Penny had thought about telling her mom that she had heard Bolt say that he was coming home. Whether it be a dream or not, but she was sure that it was her dog communicating with her. 'I can't wait. Maybe they did find Bolt, and then again maybe it looks like him.' She thought to herself.

Several loud thumps came from her room door. "Yes?" she answered.

"It's your mom. Can I come in?" her mom asked.

"Yea I guess." Penny replied.

Her mom came in and stared in shock. "Didn't you get the call from Ms. Mandy?" Her mom asked.

"Yea I did, but just in case it isn't him I want to get flyers made up so people can help find him." Penny answered. Penny's mom walked over and put her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Don't worry dear. I believe that they found the real Bolt." She began to say.

"But what if it's not?" Penny asked as tears started to fill her eyes.

"You can still do the flyers." Her mom said.

"My printer is out of ink though." Penny said.

"That's okay you can use the one at the studio office. We will leave in a little, and don't forget you have practice for the next show tomorrow." Penny's mom replied.

"Thanks mom." She said.

"Anything for you." Her mom said as she walked back out the door and down the stairs.

**Back to Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino:**

'Nearly there.' Bolt thought. They have been off of the interstate for about an hour and Bolt was beginning to get bored. "I can't wait there is nothing to do." Bolt said loudly.

"That's okay I have a present for you." Mittens said pulling something from behind her back. It was a stick.

"Where did you get that?" Bolt asked.

"Does it matter?" Mittens asked.

"No I guess not, but we can't play fetch on this truck we would lose the stick." Bolt said.

"That would be funny to watch." Rhino snickered.

Both Mittens and Bolt glared at him.

"What?" Rhino asked.

"Keep things like that in your own head." Mittens said. She turned to look at Bolt. "We are going to teach you how to hide things that you want, and things that are yours." She said.

"Alright." Bolt said.

"And since we are in a dump truck and it is filled with dirt we can do it while we wait to get off at our next stop which shouldn't be for a while." Mittens added.

"What do I do?" Bolt asked.

Mittens rolled her eyes. "You never buried something in your life have you?" she questioned.

"No." Bolt answered.

"Sheesh you definitely were locked up as a pup." Mittens snickered. "You are probably the first dog that I have met that did not know how to hide things from people or other animals."

"Is that a problem?" Bolt asked.

"I guess not but it's an important thing to learn." Mittens answered.

"Well then let's get right to it." Bolt replied.

Mittens explained to Bolt how to dig a whole and put what ever you want in it. Several times he tried but failed. Finally he got the hang of digging a whole the size of the item and then putting the item in the whole. In which this case was the stick that Mittens magically found. "Finally." Rhino sighed.

"You think you could do any better?" Bolt asked.

"Yea." Rhino answered. "Of course I can I am Be-awesome." He added.

"Let's see you do it." Mittens challenged.

"I don't think I can right now." Rhino stated. "My paws are hurting."

"That's what I thought." Mittens said.

"But I'll tell you what. When we get to the studio I will race Bolt and we will see who can burry the stick faster." Rhino quickly said.

"I would like to see it." Mittens said.

"Bolt!" Mittens yelled over the howling wind, but there was no answer. She turned to look at him and noticed that he was watching someone play fetch with their dog on the hill not far from the interstate. 'I have an idea.' Mittens thought. She picked up the stick and put it near his muzzle. Bolt breathed in and caught the scent of the stick, and turned to Mittens. "Bolt burry this thing one more time." Mittens said.

Bolt headed to the back of the truck and started to dig another hole, and Mittens watched as all the dirt fell off the truck and landed on a white moving van. "Bolt look what you're doing." Mittens laughed as Bolt turned to see what was going on. A small grin started to creep its way onto his muzzle.

"Oops." He said as he examined the van. "Well looks like they are going to need another wash for their vehicle." Bolt joked.

"We should be nearing the next stop!" Rhino exclaimed.

Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino readied themselves for the jump…


End file.
